Engineering Deck
The Engineering Deck is the first deck of the Von Braun, but the second deck to be visited by SOLDIER G65434-2 in System Shock 2. __TOC__ Synopsis When the Soldier arrives here, XERXES has blocked off access to the Engine Core. To re-enable access, he travels to Fluidics Control, only to discover the code has been changed by Constance Sanger. An Audio Log by the door reveals that she has left to Cargo Bay 2A. After picking up the keycard in Cargo Bay 1A, he heads into Cargo Bay 2A and gets the code from the dead body of Sanger. Once inside Fluidics Control, it's revealed that XERXEShas blocked access to the computers. However, Marie Delacroix has installed a backdoor, which can be picked up in the Chemical Room of the Engineering Deck. He picks up the relevant software, installs it in the Command Control computer, and opens access to the Engine Core in Fluidics Control. Afterwards, he heads into the Engine Core and re-enables power to the elevators, and thereafter enters the elevator to meet with Janice Polito on the Operations Deck. Deck Layout This deck features the following areas... *Fluidic Tunnels *Port Nacelle *Starboard Nacelle *Engineering Control *Engine Core Control *Storage Rooms **Aux. Storage Room 4 **Aux. Storage Room 5 *Security Station *Chemical Storeroom *Cargo Bays **Cargo Bay sections 1A-1B and 2A-2B *Shuttle Bay **Shuttle Control *Command Control Engineering Senior Crew Members *Marie Delacroix *Juan Curtiz Discoveries New Weapons *Apollo H4 Laser Pistol New Armor *Hazard Suit New Enemies *Grub *Cyborg Midwife *Protocol Droid *Laser Turret Logs and E-Mails Audio Logs *That Leak Again *Cargo Bay 2 *Fluidics Backdoor *Tau Ceti 5 *The Soldiers *Taking Action *Ambush *Delacroix *Locked In *Just Us *A New Friend? *Locking Eng. Control *Resist the Call *Is It So Bad? *Lame Old Me E-Mails *Reset the Core *Protective Seals *Purging the Tubes *The Xenomorphs *Utility Storage 4 *The Engine Pods *Core Online *Go to Umbilical Gallery Images Engineering_logo.png|Deck Logo File:Lvl1SS2.png| Videos System Shock 2 soundtrack Engineering|Engineering Music Trivia *When contacted by The Many, players are taken and shown the final battle scene where they will confront the body of The Many later in the game. This proved to be a massive headache for the developers due to technical limitations of the Dark Engine: "...we scripted a hallucinatory sequence in which the player character rides through the interior of the alien boss-monster, known as the 'Many'. This so-called "Many ride" was the source of innumerable bugs - the player would be thrown off the moving platform, manage to kill his projected self, bump into walls, and so on..." - Jonathan Chey, programmer and project manager for System Shock 2.'' *When entering the cargo bays, dozens of containers of the B4 Protocol Droids can be seen throughout the cargo bay. *Several of the cargo elevator platforms are non-functional, and at least one (crashed onto the deck floor and emitting greenish smoke) is booby-trapped - pushing the nearby button will display a message that 'maintenance has been notified' and will summon a Maintenance Robot to the spot! *The cargo elevators that are working properly can be used as improvised 'crush traps' to kill enemies, if you can get them to stand under the spot where the platform will come down to the ground level. This works especially well to get rid of the numerous Protocol Droids without wasting ammunition or risking getting injured by their explosive self-destruct. ---- Category:Von Braun Locations Category:System Shock 2 Locations Category:Locations